The Hangover
by deathbybunny
Summary: A weekend trip to Vegas goes awry when Fate, Hayate, and Teana lose Signum. With the wedding only a day away, they need to find their friend by piecing together the events of their wild night.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Random story for the New Year! This kind of came out of no where since I hadn't really planned to do any kind of writing, but with my car dead I'm stranded at home for New Years so what better way to spend it than writing something? Enjoy and here's to hoping 2012 turns out to be full of surprises.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

The Hangover

A door slammed shut. The noise echoed through the room causing a particular blonde who was sprawled out on the floor; face down, to wake up.

"Ugh…Where am I?"

Burgundy eyes blinked rapidly trying to get her eyes to focus on something, anything in the room. Her body, however, was having a field day with her senses. Her head throbbed making everything in the room spin. Her throat was dryer than she remembered and for whatever reason, her back hurt. Fate Testarossa Harlaown felt the sudden urge to puke. Running blindly down a hallway, she ran to what she hoped was the bathroom. Throwing open the door, she barely made it to the sink before spilling her guts out. She would have continued her upheaval of colorful liquid when a growl brought her body functions to a screeching halt. Fate gripped the sink as she turned slowly towards the source of the noise. There, sitting in the tub was a tiger. A real, orange black-stripped tiger was lounging in the tub like it was any just your average day in…wherever Fate happened to be.

The blonde girl reacted like any normal person would. She quickly ran out of the bathroom and slammed the door shut with all the force she could muster. Not that it would make a difference if the tiger decided it wanted to break down the door. She only hoped that it would find its position in the tub too comfortable to move. Fate moved away from the door and went in search of some clue as to where she was. Upon reaching what she assumed was the living room area she stopped and looked around. To put it bluntly, it was trashed.

Furniture was overturned and in disarray, bottles and cans of beer and liquor were strewn across the room. Some were even stacked in various forms of pyramids. It looked like a tornado hit the place. Fate rubbed her head. The headache was returning. Why couldn't she remember anything from the night before?

"What the hell happened?"

"Ugh…"

A mumbling brunette soon rose from behind a couch. Her blue eyes scanned the room before settling on Fate. Seeing the other girl brought back certain memories.

"_That's right! We're in Vegas for Signum's Bachelorette party!"_

"What happened?" the brunette groggily asked.

"_Right, Hayate came with us."_

Hayate Yagami was the sister of Signum's fiancé. Shamal had insisted that the girls take her sister on the trip with them. Hayate was an eccentric girl to say the least. They'd had reservations at first but Signum had wanted to make her fiancé happy, therefore they'd been forced to take the girl with them. It turned out Hayate was actually a pretty cool and they had a lot in common. Fate sighed. She wished she could answer the girl's question but she was having trouble recalling things.

"I have no idea. I can't remember anything from last night. What about you?"

"Not much. I remember going up to the roof and taking a shot. Everything's kind of fuzzy after that."

Fate walked over to the giant window and looked out on the town. Certain memories began to flood back. She remembered them arriving the day before. She, Signum, Hayate, and Teana…

"Ah! Where's Tea?"

"Oh…my head…"

As if to answer her question, a red head came tumbling out of a bedroom from another part of the hotel room.

"There she is!" Hayate said a little too loudly. The three girls winced. Hayate acknowledged that yelling was probably not doing any favors for their hangovers.

"Keep it down will you?" Tea grumbled.

"Ugh, I need to use the bathroom." Hayate got up and was walking towards her destination when Fate grabbed her by her arm and pulled her back.

"You don't want to go in there."

"Why?"

"There's a tiger there."

"Say what?"

"I know. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself."

"B-But how did one get in there?" Tea asked stunned. Just what had they done the night before?

"I gotta see this." Hayate was followed by Tea. Their curiosity got the better of them. It's not that they didn't believe the blonde but some things you just had to see for yourself. The two poked their head into the bathroom and were greeted by the sight of a roaring tiger. The door was quickly slammed before it decided that the two girls looked good enough to eat.

"Believe me now?"

"Yeah, but I'm still wondering how it got in there." Tea shook her head in disbelief.

"Anyone seen Signum?" Fate asked.

"She's probably still sleep in one of the room." Hayate answered casually. "I mean, from the look of this place, we must've had a wild night."

"You're probably right. I'm going to go wake her up. We need to be heading out soon."

Hayate nodded and looked around for something to eat. Lucky for her, they seemed to have ordered pizza the night before. She opened it and found that it was rather squished but still edible.

"Eww, how can you eat that?"

"Hey it's still in the box. It's fine.~"

"I still wouldn't eat it. It looks like someone stepped on the box several times."

The brunette was about to respond when Fate suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Signum's not here!"

"What? No way. She has to be here somewhere." Hayate said unconcerned.

"I just checked every room and she's not here!"

Tea stood up and placed her hands on the panicking blonde's shoulders.

"Breath Fate, I'm sure she's around here somewhere. Let's call her phone and find out where she went."

Fate took a deep breath and nodded. She pulled out her phone and dialed her best friends number. Much to their surprise, they heard Signum's phone ringing from somewhere in the room. The three looked around, throwing random pillows and other trash out of their way. Finally, Tea picked up the phone and turned it off.

"Well there goes that brilliant plan." Fate groaned. "Guys, what if something happened to her? We can't even remember what happened last night!"

"Let's not panic." Tea jumped in. "We should go down to breakfast. Maybe she's already down there? I mean she's always been an early riser. She probably got up before us and decided to get something to eat."

"Yeah!" Hayate added. "She probably lost her phone last night and didn't bother to find it. Let's get down there and eat with the soon to be Mrs. Yagami!"

"I didn't know she was taking Shamal's last name." Fate commented.

The three girls were about to leave the room discussing the news of Signum's decision to take her fiancé's last name when a cry caught their attention. Freezing in their tracks, they could only look at each other in confusion. They had to be hearing things. Why would there be a baby in their hotel room where they'd clearly had a wild party. The cry came again. Alarmed, they followed the sound of the cry to a closet. Hayate reached out and slowly opened the door. There sat a crying baby. The three looked at each other as if asking what the heck a baby was doing in the closet of their trashed hotel room.

Fate reached out and rocked the crying bundle in her arms. The crying subsided. Heterochromatic eyes looked up at Fate and cooed happily at the blonde.

"Good work Fate!" Hayate slapped Fate's back.

The blonde hissed in pain. She'd forgotten about her aching back until that moment.

"Oww, Hayate!"

"Sorry! I didn't know you hurt yourself."

"Neither did I. Let's just go down and have breakfast."

Nodding in agreement, the girls plus their newest addition made their way to the elevator. Conveniently, they'd found a baby backpack like carrier. Since the baby seemed to like Fate so much, she got the honor of carrying her around. Fate didn't mind since the kid seemed to be enjoying herself. It was still a mystery how she ended up with them but they decided to worry about one thing at a time. Their main concern was finding Signum. They just hoped she was okay. With the way they were being constantly surprised by what they found in their hotel room, they were growing slightly concerned about the pink haired woman. They were sure Shamal would kill them all if they returned home without her fiancé.

**AN:** It's short, I know, but I pretty much wrote this before I needed to go to bed. Again, I did not have this planned at all and have no idea where it's going (then again since it's based on the movie by the same name it's not hard to guess). We'll see I guess. Review if you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Thank you for the awesome reviews for the first chapter! Glad you all found the concept interesting enough to read. So here is chapter two! I managed to get the day off from work so I decided to get some more writing done. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing!

The three girls plus the baby were seated around a table by a pool outside Caesars Palace. Their food had arrived but none of them were doing much eating. Their unstable stomachs were part of the reason; the other was because they did not find Signum like they'd hoped. It didn't help that all three of their memories were still incredibly fuzzy.

"Sorry guys, but I still can't remember anything." Tea sighed. "The only thing I recall is going to the roof. We did shots right? I think we went to the lobby after that."

"Okay so we probably left the hotel and went somewhere else." Fate concluded. "Question is where else did we go?"

"Ah I got it!" Hayate suddenly exclaimed.

Tea and Fate looked at her in anticipation, hoping that she remembered something important. Instead, she took off a pair of sunglasses that were sitting on her head and placed them on the baby.

"There, now you look much cooler."

"Hayate!" both girls yelled at the brunette.

"Stop playing around!" Fate exclaimed.

"Seriously, we need to find Signum!"

"Calm down. I'm sure she's fine." Hayate waved them off.

"Hey, what's that?" Tea asked as she grabbed the brunette's hand. Hayate was surprised too. She didn't remember having a bracelet.

"It's a hospital bracelet." Tea said in surprise.

"I was in the hospital?" Hayate said with a bit of fear in her voice.

"It must've not been serious if you were let out." Fate tried to reassure the brunette although she too was taken by surprise by the turn of events. This however gave Fate an idea. If they had indeed gone out on the town, then they might have receipts or other things that could give them clues as to what they did or where they went.

"Wait, guys, this is a good thing!" Fate said excited.

"How is it a good thing that I was in the hospital!" Hayate countered.

"It's not, but this helps. We finally have somewhere to begin looking for answers! Check your pockets guys, we might find more clues!"

Fate, Tea and Hayate quickly emptied the contents of their pockets onto the table with coins and two receipts. Fate grabbed the one that she had dumped onto the table and smoothed it out. Tea grabbed the other.

"Okay," Fate began. "Looks like I used the Bellagio ATM at 11:05pm for eight hundred dollars! Oh god! I'm so fucked!"

Tea and Hayate were taken back by Fate's use of profanity. Fate was probably one of the most polite and well-mannered people you'd ever meet. She'd almost never used curse words and especially not so loudly. Still they could understand her concern; at least, Tea understood why she was panicking.

"I don't think eight hundred dollars is something to panic about." Hayate said a bit confused. She knew Fate had a pretty well paying job as a surgeon plus her mother, Precia was in the medical field as well. She'd even set up a trust fund that was gaining money since the day Fate and her sister were born. The money she had withdrawn could be compared to chump change really. Fate, however, did not listen to a thing Hayate had said. She was busy attempting to pull her gorgeous blonde locks out of her head.

"The money's not what she's worrying about." Tea said to Hayate. "It's her girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

Tea nodded. Carim Gracia was a lucky girl. She was dating one of the most eligible people on the planet. You could look high and low but you'd probably be hard pressed to find someone like Fate. Yet this woman was, quite possibly, the most unpleasant person you'd ever come across. It felt like you were talking to someone who was opposed to every aspect of fun in life. Tea blamed Fate's sister, Alicia, for introducing Fate to the horrible woman. It was a joke among them that Alicia secretly hated their blonde friend so she got her together with the worst person she could find. It wasn't true of course. It wasn't clear what caused her to change, but apparently Carim hadn't always been the unpleasant bitch they knew and loved.

"Yeah, Fate had to lie to her about where we were actually going for Signum's bachelorette party."

"I still don't get it."

Tea sighed. "Apparently, Fate gives Carim access to her bank statements and guess who checks their bank account every day for "suspicious" activity? She probably knows by now where we actually are and is less than pleased her obedient puppy lied and disobeyed her."

"Oh…isn't that a bit psychotic?"

"Yeah, but I guess it's true what they say about love being blind."

"Guys, I'm still here you know. I'd appreciate if you wouldn't talk about my girlfriend like that." Fate deadpanned.

Tea rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Fate. You know it's true. I still can't believe your proposing to her even though she cheated on you."

"Whoa hold on!" Hayate jumped out of her seat. "She cheated on you and you're **still** going to propose! Are you insane! You should be dumping her ass!"

"That's what I'm saying!" Tea joined in.

Tea was glad that Hayate saw it her way. She and Signum had been trying to persuade Fate to dump Carim since the incident took place. Still the blonde refused to for whatever reason. Tea was certain that Carim had somehow brainwashed their friend into believing everything she said. It was the only reason they could think of for Fate's refusal to see her girlfriend for what she really was: a good for nothing cheating whore.

Fate groaned. "Shouldn't we be worrying about something other than my love life?"

"Fine, fine." Tea conceded for the moment. "Anyway, according to this valet ticket we got back at 5:15am."

"Jesus we were out that long?" Fate rubbed her head. The headache was making itself known again. "Okay we went up to the roof around 10pm so we can assume from all this that Signum was possibly with us until we got back at 5am."

"That gives us seven hours in which we could've lost her." Tea groaned.

"Well why don't we go to the hospital?" Hayate offered. "It's a starting point."

Agreeing to Hayate's plan, the three girls and the baby made their way to the valet to get their car. Gil Graham, Shamal and Hayate's grandfather, had lent Signum his rare 1969 Mercedes-Benz Cabriolet. Fate had almost fainted from seeing it. She was a huge car fan and seeing one in such pristine condition practically reduced her to tears. As they waited, they saw a bed impaled on one of the statues. They wondered how it got there but they didn't wonder for long since the valet returned with their vehicle.

"Here's your car officers." The valet said politely.

To their shock they were brought a police cruiser. The three girls kept it cool though. The last thing they wanted to do was raise suspicion.

"Thank you." Fate answered as she took the keys.

Fate took the drivers seat while Tea rode shotgun. Hayate was in charge of watching the baby in the backseat.

"Hey guys," Hayate began. "I just thought of something."

"What?" Tea asked. Perhaps Hayate remembered something.

"What should we call this baby?"

Fate and Tea groaned. Why did Hayate think of things that were of no help to them?

"I don't know." Fate answered.

"Okay well I'm going to call her Arf."

"She's not a dog Hayate." Tea pointed out.

"I don't see you guys coming up with something better."

At that the two girls stayed silent. They really didn't want to argue about the name of a baby that didn't even belong to them. They made it to the hospital without further incidents and tracked down the doctor that treated Hayate. Megane Alpine was a busy woman. She really had no time the three girls, however, thanks to some persuasion in the form of a hundred dollar bill, she changed her tune and dug out Hayate's medical file.

"It says here you came in at 2:45am with a mild concussion and some bruised ribs. No big deal. Although none of you could articulate how it happened."

"Do you remember how many of us were here?" Fate asked.

"Ah, well you three were definitely here. There was no baby. Oh and one other girl."

"Signum!" The three exclaimed.

"Was she okay?" Tea asked this time.

"Yeah. She was fine. Wacked out of her mind, you all were, but otherwise fine." She continued flipping through the file and stopped on a particular page. "Looks like your blood work came in this morning. Well this is interesting."

"What does it say?" Hayate perked up.

"Says here we found a large amount of Rohypnol in your system."

"What?" Fate asked slightly shocked.

"Rohypnol. You know ruffies? The date rape drug?"

"Are you saying Hayate was raped?" Tea asked stunned.

"Actually…"

All three of their faces paled as Dr. Alpine flipped several more pages.

"Never mind, looks like nothing happened, but someone did slip you the drug. I'm not surprised you don't remember anything."

"But then that means we were all drugged." Tea concluded.

"That's why we all don't remember anything, but how could someone have drugged us all?" The mystery as to why they couldn't recall anything may have been solved but that only left Fate with more questions. Who had drugged them? For what purpose? And when had it happened?

"Look, I wouldn't worry about it." Dr. Alpine said as she closed the file. "The drug should be out of your system by now. You're going to be fine. Now I have to go."

"Wait!" Tea hoped to get a little more information since the doctor had seen Signum with them. "Is there anything else you can tell us? Our friend is missing and we're trying to retrace our steps from last night."

"Yeah, was there anything we were talking about or some place we were going? Anything at all?" Fate pleaded.

The doctor though for a moment, searching her memory for something that could help. The three girls waited with baited breath.

"Actually there is. You girls kept talking about some wedding last night."

"Well our missing friend is getting married so that makes sense." Fate sighed. She had hoped they'd get something useful.

"No, you were talking about some wedding you just came from at the best little chapel. You girls kept saying how sick the wedding was and going all crazy. I hope that helps. I really have to go now." Dr. Alpine was going to be late for her surgery. She really didn't need to be wasting any more time regardless of them paying her for information.

Their faces lit up with happiness. Another piece to their wild night had placed. Tea quickly searched her pockets for anything to write on.

"Can you tell us where best little chapel is?" Tea prepared to write down the information.

"I do. It's on the corner of get a map and fuck off."

The fact that the doctor had just told them to fuck off was enough reason to leave them slack jawed.

"Look, I'm a doctor not a tour guide. Figure it out yourselves okay? You're big girls."

With that, Dr. Alpine left the three girls to mull over her words. She had a surgery to perform.

**-TheHangover-**

Fate, Tea and Hayate pulled up to the best little chapel. After buying a map, they hastily drove to the chapel. They hoped they'd be able to find more clues that would lead them to Signum. Hayate slammed the door and was practically running for the chapel.

"Wait!" Tea called after her. "You forgot Arf!"

The name had stuck since they really didn't want to keep referring to her as the baby or it.

"She'll be fine! We won't be long."

"We are not leaving Arf in the car." Fate replied sternly. She quickly grabbed the baby and followed the brunette to the chapel.

"What if they don't remember us?" Hayate commented while she looked around the little lobby area.

"Let's just ask and see if they can point us in the right direction." Tea walked up to the counter and rang the service bell.

A woman with short purple hair came out from the back room. A huge smile made it's way to her face upon seeing them.

"Hey! Look at you guys! Miss us already?"

The three girls could only look on in confusion as the woman went up to Tea and Hayate giving each of them bone-crushing hugs. She stopped at Fate.

"Let me tell you guys, I've met some crazy people in my life but this girl," She pointed at Fate. "Is the wildest person I've come across!"

Tea and Hayate tried their best not to laugh. Fate? Wild? Those words didn't belong in the same sentence. Ever.

"You can't mean Fate." Tea giggled. It was way too difficult not to laugh.

"Fate's the most proper person ever!" Hayate stopped bothering to hide how much she found the strange woman's statement to be hilarious.

"Ah, but it's true!" She held out her arms as if wanting a hug from the blonde but Fate didn't budge. This whole situation had her extremely confused. "What? No hug for me?"

"Uh no umm…" Fate looked at the woman's nametag. "Noel, it's not that. Listen, we actually don't remember anything from last night and we're hoping you can help."

"Yeah," Tea halted her giggling for the moment. "We're looking for our friend Signum. Was she here with us last night?"

"Tall girl with pink hair?"

"That's her!" Tea and Fate exclaimed.

"Can you tell us what happened last night?" Hayate asked.

"You're serious?" Noel was finding it hard to believe they'd forgotten what had taken place at the chapel. "You don't remember anything at all?"

The three nodded a bit sheepishly. They weren't about to tell her that their memory was compromised because they'd been ruffied. Still a bit skeptical about what the three girls were claiming, Noel stuck her head through the door leading to the back.

"Farin! Get me the stuff from the Takamachi-Harlaown wedding!"

"The what wedding?" Fate yelled.

The blonde quickly looked everywhere on her person trying to find the engagement ring that belonged to her deceased grandmother. The old Testarossa woman had given it to her in hopes that she would properly marry someone, unlike her brother and sister. Alicia didn't believe in marriage even though her current girlfriend, Ginga, was trying to get her to put a ring on her finger. They'd been together long enough that it seemed only natural to take the next step. Alicia, however, continued to fight the good fight against the sacred sanctity of marriage. Her brother Chrono on the other hand had eloped with his girlfriend, Amy, after he'd knocked her up. Ironically enough, they'd traveled to Vegas to get married before announcing to everyone about the pregnancy and the marriage. To say her mother, Lindy, had been upset was an understatement. She'd been livid that she didn't get a chance to throw a giant wedding and with Alicia refusing to marry, Fate was both her mother's only hope at throwing a party. It was a lot of pressure on her for sure.

Perhaps that's why she was so dead set on staying with Carim. She was the only girl she'd ever dated and they'd been together for so long. The cheating had been a mistake. Carim admitted as much, but…

"Here you go!" Farin came out from the back with a box full of things. Noel reached in and handed Fate an album.

The blonde opened up the album and gasped. She didn't gasp because she was shocked that she had indeed gotten married but because the woman in the pictures with her was gorgeous! Her luscious auburn hair was up in a side ponytail and her cobalt blue eyes were dancing in delight.

"Congratulations Fate!" Hayate smacked the blonde's back again.

"Oww Hayate!"

"Sorry! I forgot! You should really get your back check out." the brunette mumbled.

Fate went back to looking at the album. It was beginning to dawn on her what she'd done. She'd gotten married. In Vegas. Even though she had a girlfriend she loved. That last thought though seemed insignificant when she looked at the gorgeous girl in the picture.

"Oh god. Guys, I got married! My mothers are going to kill me!"

Tea found it amusing that Fate's girlfriend was not the reason she was worried. Tea took the album from her friend and flipped to one where Fate was carrying the auburn haired girl bridal style. It was very appropriate.

"I'll tell you one thing. You look seriously happy." Tea grinned. It was true though; she'd never seen the blonde this happy with Carim. She had to thank whoever this girl was.

Farin brought out a two more boxes for them.

"What's this?" Hayate asked.

"It's the stuff from the high roller package you ordered." Noel reached in and began to pull out cup, hats and calendars with pictures of Fate and the mystery girl. "There you go guys! All the things you wanted with pictures of Fate and Nanoha."

"Nanoha? That's her name huh?" Hayate smirked at the blonde. "She's got a pretty name right Fate?"

The blonde responded by blushing.

"Oh she's a gorgeous girl!" Noel commented. "Her body is just…wow. And her tits…"

"Okay I get it!" Fate interrupted. For some reason, she felt uncomfortable having someone talk about the girl like that. It's not like she was jealous or anything…

Noel held her hands up as if saying she didn't mean anything harm.

"Sorry, I'm just saying she doesn't look bad for someone who just had a baby."

"So that's where the baby came from. See Fate, mystery solved." Tea grinned. She was thankful someone hadn't just abandoned the baby. Tea turned back to Noel. "Listen Noel, last night we made a mistake. This marriage needs to be annulled. Can you do that?"

Tea really didn't want it to happen since this was a good opportunity to get Carim out of Fate's life but she had no choice. Regardless of how drunk and drugged out they'd been, Fate still got married without meaning to. She couldn't let her best friend stay married to someone she didn't even know, much less remember meeting. It was sad, but it had to be done for both girl's sakes.

"Of course I do annulments. It breaks my heart but I can do it. I just need Fate and Nanoha's signatures to get it done."

"Great!" Tea turned to Fate. She was surprised to see that the blonde girl looked a bit down. She turned back to Noel. "By any chance, can you give us Nanoha's address?"

"Of course! Farin!"

Two seconds later Farin came back with the information they needed. The girls thanked Farin and walked back out to the police cruiser. Hayate took the wheel this time while Fate sat in the back with Arf. The blonde felt the need to bond with the baby as much as she could since she'd be returning her to her soon to be ex wife. Fate frowned. She didn't like the sound of that. Her phone suddenly rang. Looking at the screen, her frown only deepened. It was Carim. The other woman had probably gown tired of not hearing back from her. She was really tempted to just ignore the call.

"You going to answer that?" Tea looked back at Fate since the blonde had been quieter than usual.

"It's Carim."

"Then just ignore her."

"I want to but…" with a sigh, Fate clicked the answer button. "Hey honey…" she sounded really unenthusiastic.

"**Is that how you greet your girlfriend after not calling her all night and morning?"**

"Sorry, it's been a long day."

"**Oh is your wine tasting tour that tiring?"**

Fate could hear the sarcastic tone in her voice. It was obvious that her girlfriend had checked her online bank statement and found out where she actually was. Fate was about to answer when a yellow car pulled up behind them. Two girls climbed out and stood in front of the police cruiser. A girl with red hair and striking yellow eyes pulled out a gun and pointed it at the cruiser.

"Get out of the car right now!"

"Holy shit!" Hayate screamed.

The other girl, who had her long brown hair in a ponytail and equally brown eyes, had a bat and slammed it on the hood of the car.

"You heard her! Out!"

All the commotion caused Arf to start crying and the rest of them to scream in panic. Fate had momentarily forgotten that she was on the phone with Carim.

"**What the hell is all that screaming! Is that a baby?"**

"Oh shit! Just drive Hayate!" Tea screamed at her friend. "Fate deal with her later!"

Without saying a word of good-bye to her, Fate hung up on Carim. Hayate slammed on the gas, not caring that the cruiser crashed into their assailant's car or that she ran over the red heads foot. She peeled out of there like their lives depended on it, which it did. Once they were far enough and certain that they were not being followed, they headed towards Nanoha's place. They carefully excited the cruiser, still paranoid of any random assaults. Those girls looked like they were from a gang and that terrified them. Even if they'd done something crazy the night before, no way that they'd piss of a gang right?

"Let's just talk with Nanoha and worry about those girls later alright?" Fate advised. "It won't do us any good to worry about them now."

Tea took a deep breath. "Right. Well then, shall we meet your lovely wife?"

Fate blushed but nodded non-the less.

"Let's see…Ah here it is!" Hayate ran to room 825 and knocked on the door enthusiastically. Fate and Tea joined her just as the door opened.

Fate's breathe caught in her throat. Pictures didn't do the girls beauty justice. Nanoha's hair was freed from its side ponytail and instead flowed freely down Nanoha's back. Fate felt the urge to run her fingers through her wife's hair and caress her lips with her own. She shook herself out of her daydream. Now wasn't the time for that.

"Fate!"

The cobalt-eyed beauty threw her arms around the stunned blonde, careful not to crush her baby. Without hesitating, she pressed her lips to Fate's, kissing her passionately. Hayate and Tea's jaws dropped. Not only because it seemed that Nanoha had no problems with public displays of affection, but because Fate had wrapped an arm around the girl and was eagerly returning the kiss.

"Damn, this is hot!" Hayate exclaimed.

The brunette's loud voice made Nanoha aware of her audience and pulled back. She blushed in embarrassment. It wasn't like her to do something like that in front of people but she'd just been so happy to see the blonde again that she couldn't help herself.

"S-Sorry, I was just glad to see you again…" Nanoha looked at the ground suddenly finding it very interesting.

"I-It's alright." Fate answered. The blush on her face darkened. "I-I'm glad to see you too."

Nanoha returned her gaze to Fate with a small smile. Tea and Hayate couldn't help but grinned as Fate and Nanoha became lost in each other's eyes. They were definitely acting like the newlyweds they were. Tea cleared her throat breaking them out of their spell.

"Nyahaha, where are my manners? Come inside!"

The girls followed Nanoha inside. Tea and Hayate couldn't help but snicker behind Fate's back. This was just too funny. Fate was acting nothing like her usual self. If they had to compare her to something, it'd be a lovesick puppy. Nanoha took the baby from Fate but not before placing a loving kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you for looking after Vivio. I was so worried when I came back to the hotel room and found it empty."

"Aww, her name is Vivio." Hayate lamented.

Tea patted her back. "It's okay Hayate. Arf was a good name too."

"So umm, Nanoha do you remember our friend Signum?" Fate asked.

"Of course, she was your best man at our wedding." Nanoha answered with a smile.

"Great! When was the last time you saw her?" Tea eagerly asked. She brought out her scrap paper with all the information they'd gathered so far.

"Hmm, let's see…" Much to their surprise, Nanoha suddenly whipped out her breast to which Vivio immediately attached herself to. Tea coughed into her hand and avoided her gaze. Hayate on the other hand made no attempt to hide her staring. This didn't go unnoticed by Fate. The brunette soon found the back of her head smacked by the blonde. Fate glared at the girl causing Hayate to grin nervously.

"I think it was around 1 since I had to go back and finish my shift. After I got out I headed back to the hotel with Vivio. I don't remember seeing Signum after that."

"Umm, I got a question." Fate asked nervously. "When you said your shift ended…does that mean you're a nurse or a blackjack dealer?"

"Fate, you know I'm a stripper." She said quietly.

Fate felt her heart break seeing that sad smile. She needed to make that sadness disappear no matter what.

"It doesn't matter!" Fate suddenly jumped up from her seat, startling everyone in the room. "Y-You have your reasons for what you do. I don't think less of you for it."

Much to Fate's happiness, Nanoha's bright smile returned. The auburn haired girl couldn't help but giggle making Fate blush at how cute it sounded.

"You said the same thing when we first met. Then you asked me to marry you out of the blue. I refused at first but then you said you'd prove your love for me was real so we went to a tattoo parlor." Nanoha giggled. "You got a tattoo for me on your back."

"I-I did?"

Nanoha looked at her with some confusion.

"You don't remember?"

The disappointment was evident in her voice. Fate mentally kicked herself. She had just brought back her happy smile and she took it away just as fast.

"Nanoha," Tea spoke up. Although it was amusing to see the blonde bumbling like a lovesick teenager, she felt bad that Fate kept messing up. "It's not really her fault. Someone slipped us something last night so we can't remember anything."

"Really? Well that explains quite a bit. I though you guys were acting way to crazy to be just drunk."

"Ah, so that's why your back hurts Fate!" Hayate gave the blonde no warning as she tackled Fate to the ground. Nanoha and Tea blushed as Hayate attempted to strip Fate of her dress shirt.

"Hayate!" Fate yelled in embarrassment.

"I wanna see your tattoo!"

"Fine! I'll show you! Just get the hell off me!"

Hayate complied and let Fate sit up. She unbuttoned the first few buttons, just enough to be able to slide her shirt off her shoulders. She then swept her hair over her shoulder so it wouldn't cover up the tattoo. The room was quiet for all of five seconds before Tea and Hayate burst out in hysterical laughter. Annoyed, Fate put her shirt back on and glared at her friends.

"What the hell is so funny?"

Instead of answering, all they did was laugh. Fate looked to Nanoha for some sort of answer since her friends were of no use to her. Nanoha smiled sheepishly.

"You got a tattoo across your back that says "Property of Nanoha"."

"What?"

"Oh god! Fate you really are wild!" Tea finally calmed down enough to talk. "I bet Signum would get a kick out of this."

Hayate wiped a tear from her eye. "You're a true romantic Fate!"

Fate grumbled something under her breath but said nothing more to them. Instead she turned to Nanoha. She suddenly remembered why they were there and it wasn't sitting well with her. Nanoha stirred something within her that she never felt with Carim. The though of losing that feeling made her feel empty.

"You know," she began "I-I'd still ask you to marry me even if I wasn't on something."

Hayate and Tea ceased their laughter. They were left stunned. Fate was never an irrational person yet everything she was doing around Nanoha was so out of character that the only reason they knew they weren't imagining it was because they were watching it as it happened.

"D-Do you mean that?"

"I…"

Fate's confession was cut short when the door was suddenly knocked down. Two police officers stood in the doorway with their guns drawn.

"Down on your knees!" a red haired man yelled.

"Do it now punks!" his pink haired partner screamed. "You thought we wouldn't find huh? Well guess again!"

"Oh shit!" Hayate jumped from her seat and quickly got to her knees with her hands behind her head. Fate and Tea followed suit not wanting to further agitate the officers. Not with Nanoha and Vivio in the room. The three friends found themselves with this faces to the floor as the officers handcuffed them one by one.

"Alright punks, we're taking a ride down to the station. Move!" the red haired officer ordered.

As they were marched out the door, Fate cast one last glance to Nanoha. The auburn haired girl looked frightened at the sudden turn of events, but she also saw the worry in her cobalt eyes.

"Nanoha…Wait for me! I'll come back to you!"

"You won't be going anywhere for quite awhile!" the pink haired officer proceeded to shove Fate out the door and out of Nanoha's sight.

The three girls sat in the back seat of their stolen cruiser. They deduced that it probably belonged to the two officers that arrested them. It's no wonder they were extremely angry with them.

"How are we going to get out of this now?" Tea groaned.

"I don't know, but we'll find a way out." Fate said determined. "A jail cell isn't going to hold me."

Despite their current predicament, Tea and Hayate were impressed with Fate's sudden surge in confidence. Tea would be the first to voice her approval at how Nanoha was having a positive affect on her friend. If Signum were there she would also agree with her assessment. Tea was definitely going to throw Fate a spectacular bachelorette party when the blonde properly got married to the auburn haired beauty. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling Fate wasn't about to let go of Nanoha that easily now that they'd met.

"Hey you three! What do you think this is? A joy ride?" Hayate looked at the pink haired officer as she turned to glare at them. The name on the tag read C. Ru Lushe. "Once Officer Mondial and I are through with you, you won't have anything to smile about."

The car stopped in front of The Las Vegas Police Department. They didn't know how, but they had to think of something soon if they hoped to get out in order to find Signum and make in time for her wedding.

**AN:** That's right I made Caro and Erio the police officers! Nanoha is of course the stripper and Vivio the baby, plus a special appearance by Megane Alpine as the doctor at the hospital. I really had no clue what to do about the wedding chapel people so I just randomly picked Noel and Farin to be the attendants. Also my apologies to any Carim fans. I had originally planned to use Ginga to play the role, but I decided to change it up a bit and chose her instead. So don't think I hate Carim or anything cause I don't. She just happened to be the only one I could think of aside from Ginga.

Oh and in case you didn't figure it out, the two gangsters that attacked them were Nove and Dieci, but can you guess who will be playing the role of Mr. Chow? I'll give you a clue: it's not Jail Scaglietti but he will be in this fic too. Next chapter shall be the last one so until then review!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** So I have a surprise for you all. This is not the last chapter! Yeah I know I said it would be but then I realized that I had enough to be able to do another whole chapter. After much debate, I felt it would be better to do it this way. So enjoy the second to last chapter!

**Disclaimer:**

Tea, Fate and Hayate were handcuffed together on a bench in the police station. Fate was the lucky one who got to sit in the middle therefore had each of her hands cuffed to one of her friends. They had to stretch as much as they could so that Tea was able to get to a pay phone to call Shamal because Office Mondial cuffed Hayate to the bench they were sitting on. It was an interesting sight to say the least to see the three women forming a bridge to the pay phone. At that precise moment as well, another officer was leading around a bunch of kids whom seemed to be on some sort of field trip.

"After their mug shots are taken," the officer explained, "They are brought over here where they wait to be interviewed by the arresting officers. Trust me kids you do not want be sitting on these benches. We call this place Loserville."

The kids laughed at the joke the officer made. Hayate and Fate could do nothing but glare at the giggling faces of those innocent children. One of them, a girl with light green hair in twin tails walked up to Hayate and brought out her phone to take a picture. Child or not, Hayate was not about to let her get away with mocking them any further. The brunette kicked the phone out of the girl's hand before she could take the picture. Her heterochromatic eyes narrowed at the brunette but silently walked off to catch up with the rest of the kids. Tea shook her head and went back to trying to dial Shamal's number. It didn't take long the other blonde to answer.

"Hey Shamal, it's Tea."

"**Hey Tea, where are you guys?"**

"We are at the spa at the hotel."

"**That sounds nice. We're just getting some sun. Is Signum around?"**

"Of course she's around. Why wouldn't she be around?" You could hear the nervousness in Tea's voice. Hayate and Fate just hoped she wouldn't blow it.

"**I mean I'm just wondering why you're calling me."**

"Ah, we made a deal, no talking to girlfriends/fiancés until the wedding."

"**Oh, okay. So what's up?"**

"Well you're not going to believe this…we got comped an extra night at the hotel!"

"**You did?"**

"Yeah so we were thinking about spending one more night here."

"**But the wedding is tomorrow…"**

"Don't worry, we were planning on getting up really early to make it back in time."

"**Okay. Are you sure that's a good idea?"**

Just as she was about to answer, another officer came out from the door leading to the interrogation rooms.

"Harlaown! Yagami! Lanster! Room 3!"

"Ah, I gotta go Shamal!

Tea hung up the phone; not waiting to hear what Shamal was about to say. Hayate was about to stand up when she remembered she was still handcuffed to the bench. Tea asked the officer to uncuff Hayate so they could get to their interrogation. A minute later, they found themselves in a dimly lit room waiting for the officers that arrested them to arrive. The three of them were swearing bullets. What were they suppose to tell the police? They couldn't even remember stealing the car! They didn't have long to think since the door opened revealing the red and pink hair officers. They didn't look any happier since the last time they saw them. The officers took a seat in front of them before saying anything.

"Ladies," Officer Mondial began. "We got some good news and we got some bad news. The good news is we found your Mercedes."

The three laughed a bit in relief.

"That's great news!" Fate was happy to hear that the car did not get stolen. They were already in a bad enough situation as it was.

"It's over at the impound right now. Picked it up at 5am this morning parked in the middle of Las Vegas Boulevard."

"Oh, umm, that's weird." Was all Tea could say to explain the incident.

"Yeah that is weird." Officer Mondial then picked out something from the file he was reading. "There was also a note. It says "Couldn't find a meter but here's four bucks.""

He then threw the note on the table for the three of them to look at.

"The bad news is we can't get you in front of a judge until Monday morning."

"Oh no that's just impossible." Fate began. "We need to be in LA for a wedding tomorrow."

"You stole a police car." Officer Ru Lushe countered.

"We didn't steal anything. We found it." Tea then said.

"Yeah, if anything we should get some sort of reward." Hayate added.

Officer Mondial did not look amused with their responses.

"I see assholes like you everyday."

"Every fucking day." Officer Ru Lushe added for dramatic effect.

"Let's go to Vegas and get drunk and party!" Officer Mondial and Ru Lushe then proceeded to do a terrible imitation of people getting riled up for a trip to Vegas. "Let's steal a cop car because it'd be really fucking funny!"

Officer Ru Lushe returned a glare at them. "You think your going to get away with this but not up in here!"

"NOT UP IN HERE!" Officer Mondial reiterated.

The three girls were left speech less. There seemed to be no way out of this. Fate however knew she had to do something. There were things they still needed to do, like finding Signum. There was also the unresolved matter of her marriage to Nanoha, which she was determined not to annul. She took a deep breathe before making her move.

"Look Officer's I'm not a cop. I'm no hero. I'm just a doctor." She wasn't about to say she was a surgeon. The cops were already insulted enough by their actions. "But if something ever happened to one of my patients, it would look really bad on me."

"What are you getting at?" Officer Mondial asked.

"No one wants to look bad. We need to get to a wedding and you guys don't need people talking about how some obnoxious tourists borrowed your squad car last night. Look, I think we can work out a deal. Discretely, of course. What do you say?"

The officers looked at each other, contemplating their choice. Officer Ru Lushe pushed over a clipboard to Officer Mondial and tapped at a certain part of the paper. Officer Mondial grinned at what he saw. It didn't make the girls feel better about what it is they might have to do but it was better than staying in jail and missing the wedding.

"Let me ask you ladies, do any of you have a heart condition or anything like that?"

"Uh, no." Tea answered a bit unsure.

Next thing they knew. They were in front of a classroom with the kids they saw walking by them earlier. They still weren't one hundred percent sure what it was they had to do. The officers told them nothing and instead had them follow them to the classroom.

"Okay kids," Officer Mondial paced in front of the kids. "Today we got a real treat for you. These ladies have volunteered today to demonstrate how a stun gun is used to subdue a suspect."

The kids ooh'd and aah'd in excitement. Fate, Hayate, and Tea could not share those feelings. Instead, they looked nervous at what was about to happen to them. They were about to voice their protest but Officer Mondial ignored them. Instead he walked closer to Tea.

"Now there are two ways to use these. Up close and personal." He then took the stun gun and placed it on Tea's neck and activated it. Tea screamed and fell to the ground twitching. The kids laughed while Hayate and Fate looked horrified at their fallen friend. "Or you could shoot them from a distance. Now do I have any volunteers who want to come up here and do some shooting?"

Instantly, everyone's hand shot up. Officer Mondial took a moment and picked out a girl with long purple hair and wine red eyes.

"What's your name sweetheart?"

"Lutecia."

"Alright then Lutecia are you ready?"

The girl nodded.

"Good." He handed over the gun and motioned for Fate to stand in front of her. Fate had no choice but to comply. "Okay Lutecia, all you have to do is aim and fire."

The girl held the stun gun in one hand and aimed it towards the blonde. Fate held her hand up, trying to dissuade the girl from shooting her.

"Look, you really don't want to…"

"Finish her!" Officer Mondial encouraged.

Fate's words were cut short as the girl fired the gun sending the barbs right at her boob and electrocuting her to the ground. Officer Mondial and everyone in the class were laughing their heads off.

"Oh! Right in the boob! Fantastic shot!" Officer Mondial laughed hysterically. He gathered himself enough to reload the stun gun. "Okay, we got one more shot. Who wants to go next?"

Once again, everyone volunteered.

"You." Officer Mondial pointed. "What's your name?"

"Einhart."

"Alright then Einhart, you get to finish off the last one. Just remember, point, aim and shoot."

Hayate and Einhart stared each other down. Had Hayate know that the girl from before was going to taser her then maybe she wouldn't have kicked the phone out of her hand. It was too late for regrets now, but she vowed not to go down so easily. The girl held up the gun and slowly brought it up until the red dot that helped aim was directly on Hayate's forehead.

"That's it. I like the intensity." Officer Mondial egged the girl on. "You're holding 50,000 volts little lady. Don't be afraid to ride the lighting."

And then she shot. Hayate did not scream but she did grunt when the needles attached themselves to her forehead, sending those volts of electricity through her body, however, she refused to fall. While the officers were laughing, she slowly took one step at a time towards the girl who fired at her. She was going to make her pay. The kids grew frightened that Hayate did not crumble like her friends.

"It's alright. Everyone relax. Sometimes you need to give them a little extra."

Officer Mondial then went up to Hayate and delivered another charge through her. This time she collapsed on one of the tables the kids were using. To say this had been the worst day of their lives was an understatement.

**-TheHangover-**

The girls were sitting at the impound lot waiting for their car to be returned to them. They were still feeling incredibly angry with the cops for putting them through that. Then again this deal had been done under the table so they wouldn't be kept in jail. If anything, they should be feeling lucky that the cops got rid of the file with the charges they wanted to press on them.

"This day sucks." Fate said as she slumped against the wall.

"Agreed." Hayate and Tea said simultaneously.

The only good thing Fate could see out of this day was getting to meet Nanoha. The though of the auburn haired girl brought a small smile to her face.

"Here's your car ladies."

Upon seeing the vehicle, they were relived to see that there was no damage to it at all. They climbed in and decided to head back to their hotel room. They'd run out of leads so far and thought that they might have missed something back in their room. As they drove they began to hear a banging noise coming from the car. Fate decided to pull over to check and see what could possibly be wrong. The three girls climbed out and followed the noise to the trunk.

"Oh my god. You don't think we threw Signum in there do you?" Tea asked in disbelief.

"Only one way to find out." Fate threw open the trunk only to be attacked by a blur of red. The small body of the person had her in a death grip as the stranger hit Fate with a tire iron.

"What the fuck!" Fate finally got a good look at her assailant when she was released.

Standing before her was a small and very naked red head girl. Her hair was braided in two ponytails and her fierce blue eyes looked around frantically at her surroundings.

"Who the fuck are…" Fate got no further as the tire iron was swung against her mouth. Fate fell to the ground pain.

"What the hell?" Tea faired no better as the red head made quick work of her as well.

"Wait a sec! I'm on your side! Please, just don't…" Hayate wasn't allowed to finish her sentence as the red head delivered a series of fast paced punches to the brunette girls stomach. "Oww…that… wasn't very nice…"

Hayate and her friends groaned in pain as the red head took off running back into the city.

"Oww…what the fuck was that?" Tea crawled back towards the car trying to pull herself up.

"I don't know, but that was messed up." Fate felt her mouth to see if further damage had been done to it. She was fairly sure nothing was broken but she was bleeding. Tea sat next to Fate on the ground. Hayate looked at them.

"Guys, there's something I have to tell you. Last night on the roof, I slipped something in the Jagermeister."

"What!" Fate exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I fudged up guys!"

"You drugged us?" Tea asked in disbelief.

"No…well technically yes but this wasn't what I had wanted to happen. I was told it was ecstasy."

Fate turned her body towards Hayate. "Who told you it was ecstasy!"

"The girl I bought it from at the liquor store!"

"Why would you give us ecstasy?" Tea asked as calmly as she could.

"Because I wanted everyone to have a good time and I knew you guys wouldn't take it. It was just one hit each."

"But it wasn't ecstasy Hayate!" Tea finally lost her cool. "It was ruffies!"

"I know that now!"

"Okay, guys lets just calm down." Fate said trying to keep her friends together.

"Calm down! She drugged us! We lost Signum! You got married to a stipper!"

"Hey she's a nice lady!" Hayate countered.

"Okay stop!" Fate screamed. She directed her gaze at Tea. "Yeah I married a stripper but I don't care! I like her and once we find Signum I'm taking her with us!"

"S-Say what?" Tea asked flabbergasted.

"You heard me. Nanoha makes me feel things that Carim has never **ever** made me feel. I'm not going to lose that just because of some minor little details. So let's get our shit together and find our friend so we can get the hell out of here. Alright?"

Hayate and Tea nodded, unsure of what else to say. They climbed back into the car and drove in silence for the majority of the way to the hotel.

"Sorry I yelled at you." Tea apologized to the brunette girl.

"Sorry I drugged you guys." Hayate apologized back.

"Apology accepted. Now let's find out friend shall we?" Fate smiled at the brunette. Hayate smiled back as did Tea. The girls opened the door to their room and found that it had been cleaned.

"Wow, we definitely have to tip the cleaning ladies big for this." Hayate ran a hand on a nearby piece of furniture. There wasn't a speck of dust on it.

"I hear you. You'd think we didn't have a wild party last night."

Their friendly chatter was cut short when music flowed from the living room towards them. It sounded like a piano.

"Uh, did we leave the TV on or something?" Tea asked uncertainly.

"No?" Fate answered just as confused.

The three girls walked towards the living room and found a strange man with neck length purple hair and yellow eyes playing an unfamiliar song. Hayate coughed to get the man's attention however the stranger did not stop playing. Fate was about to speak as well but suddenly a girl that looked very similar to the strange man placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. Another girl, this one with blonde hair, stood beside the other girl giving them a look that said "Just try to interrupt again". They got the message and were forced to wait until the stranger finished his song. The longer they waited however, the more in trouble they felt. As if they hadn't already gotten into enough as it was. The music suddenly stopped. The trio's breathe caught in their throats. The moment of truth had arrived.

"Ladies. I was beginning to wonder if you'd skipped town."

"Uh, who are you?" Fate asked.

"My name is Jail Scaglietti and I've come to retrieve what you've stolen from me."

"Stolen? Umm, I don't think we've stolen anything belonging to you sir." At least Hayate hoped not. Stealing a cop car was bad enough, but what else could they have taken?

"Oh but I believe you have. We found your card key this morning when I went to check up on my tiger."

At least that explained what the tiger was doing in their hotel bathroom.

"Sir, we didn't mean to steal it. We can't even reme..." Fate began, but Jail cut her off.

"I don't care why you stole it. Just that I get him back."

"He's in the bathroom. Take him." Tea said eager to be rid of the giant cat.

"No, I want you to deliver him to my home."

"What!" Tea couldn't believe what she was hearing. "How do you expect us to do that?"

"You brought him here. I'm sure you can figure out how to return. Unless you want to face the consequences that is."

Jail took his leave. The two women, who they figured were his bodyguards, gave them the address to which to take the tiger to. The girls looked helplessly at each other wondering how to move the vicious animal without losing a limb.

"I got it! We can drug him!" For once, Hayate came up with a helpful idea.

Hayate still had ruffies left over from her earlier purchase. After acquiring a steak, Hayate stuff it with as many ruffies as she could. Since, Hayate had thought of the idea, Fate and Tea played rock-paper-scissors to figure out who would feed it to the tiger. Much to Tea's chagrin, she lost the game. As carefully as she could, she opened the door and stepped in. She quickly threw the steak at the tiger and got out of there as fast as she could. She swore she lost a few years off her life. All they could do after that was wait for the drug to take effect. About half an hour later, Fate poked her head in to check on their furry friend. To her relief, the tiger was knocked out. Between the three of them, they somehow managed to lift the 400-something pound tiger onto a luggage cart.

They weren't sure how, but they were able to sneak the tiger out of the hotel without raising any suspicion. Once in the car, they crammed into the front since the tiger took up all of the back seats. The ride was going smoothly for the most part, but luck was definitely not on their side today. When they were a mile away from their designated location, the tiger began to wake up.

"Ah! It's waking up! Let me out!" Hayate screamed in panic.

All hell seemed to break loose after that. Hayate opened the car door and tucked and rolled out as Fate slammed on the brakes. She was about to climb out when the tiger got its claws into her shoulder.

"Ahh!"

"Fuck! Fate!" Tea screamed.

With the car stopped, the remaining two girls scrambled out of the vehicle. Tea made sure to shut the door Hayate had stumbled out of before checking on Fate.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's not too deep."

"Jesus, that looks bad."

Hayate joined them a second later.

"I'm pretty sure my life just flashed before my eyes."

"You're not the only one." Fate answered.

For a few minutes, they stared helplessly as the tiger turned the inside of the Mercedes into its personal chew toy. Tea was pretty sure Fate was going to cry from what she was witnessing. They decided that the only way to get the tiger back to its owner was to push the car the remaining way there. It was only a mile but it was hard working pushing the car, especially when they were suddenly faced with a hill. Hayate was volunteered to steer the car as they pushed. The brunette complained of course but Fate and Tea didn't give her much of a choice. Seeing as how this whole mess was her fault, Hayate had no choice but to give in. When they finally saw the address they were given it was a godsend. Fate buzzed the tenants of the mansion over the intercom. The sun had already set and they couldn't afford to waste more time on all these little adventures.

"Hello? We brought the tiger."

Not a moment sooner, the gates to the mansion opened. The girls pushed the car the remaining few feet into the property. A few guards approached them and opened the door to let the tiger out. For a moment, they were about to panic but the tiger just ignored the people around him and headed towards a gated off area. It seemed like he was happy to be home again. The clone of the strange man walked up to them.

"The boss would like to speak with you."

The girls nodded and followed the woman into the mansion. From the little that they saw in the mansion's hallways, it seemed that Jail Scaglietti was a famous scientists. It took a while for Fate to recognize the name but she recalled it from a few medical journals she'd read. The man was helping develop stem cell research. He was a bit odd from what she'd heard and after seeing just what kind of pets he kept she was inclined to believe it.

"Glad you can join me ladies. Please have a seat."

Nodding, they sat down as Jail turned on his TV and played something for them.

"After arriving home, we decided to review the security data from last night. This was what they captured last night."

By this point, Fate wasn't surprised by what she saw. They had indeed stolen the tiger and coaxed it into the back seat of the stolen police cruiser. Signum was still with them at the time, much to their relief.

"Thank god. At least we know Signum was still with us at 3:30." Tea sighed.

"Thank you Mr. Scaglietti and we are deeply sorry for stealing your tiger." Fate said apologetically.

"Yeah, we do fucked up stuff when we're trashed." Hayate added sheepishly.

"I'm sure. I do hope I won't be having a repeat of this incident again." he then turned to Fate. "I'm sure your mother would not be happy to hear her daughter is causing mayhem in Las Vegas."

"Y-You know my mother?" Fate asked shocked.

"Yes, we worked together for a number of years. I'm also quite acquainted with the Lanster and Yagami families. I do hope I won't be needing to make a call to them about your…questionable activities."

"N-No sir!" the three girls stuttered before quickly saying their good-byes. Even if they were grown woman, they still feared what their families would do to them for causing so much havoc.

Once they were back on the road again, they wondered what more they could do. So far, they knew Signum was with them for sure until 3:30. They got back to their hotel around 5 so that meant they must've lost Signum somewhere between those two times. The only problem was they had nowhere else to look for clues to figure out where Signum went. It's not like they could expect their next clue to just come out of nowhere.

And yet, that is exactly what happened. They had been driving quite innocently down the street when all of a sudden a car came out of nowhere and T-boned them into a strip club sign. The outline of a stripper that had been sitting on top of the sign fell down and pierced the hood of the car.

"Ah! Why does this keep happening to us!" Fate screamed.

"Why can't we catch a freaking break!" Tea lamented as well.

"My grandpa's car!" Hayate wailed. Although she didn't really care for the car, she knew that her grandfather was planning to give it to Signum and Shamal as a wedding present, however; now the car was completely trashed. Hayate felt bad for what happened to it.

They groaned, trying to figure out what was happening now. Much to their surprise, a familiar face stood in front of their wrecked car.

"I know that girl!" Hayate gaped. "It's the girl from the trunk!"

The girl only scowled deeply at them.

"Get out of the car. Please." It was obvious she added the please as an after thought. Fate could tell that the girl was barely holding in her anger. The girls however didn't move. They were still trying to figure out what was happening but the red head was not in the mood to wait. She clapped her hands and the two girls from earlier hauled them out of the car.

The three were flung out of the car further disorienting them. The brown haired girl, however, pulled Hayate to her feet. The short red head glared at the brunette.

"I want my purse back assholes."

"Your what now?"

"My purse!"

"We don't know what you're talking about." Fate gasped as she got up from the ground. Tea was right at her side.

"Don't play dumb with me! You've stolen from the wrong girl! No one steals from Vita!"

Once again, it seemed that stealing got them into more trouble than they bargained for. Why the hell did they steal so much stuff in one night? It wasn't like they stole little things either; instead they chose to take big things. Things that came back to bite them in the ass later.

"Wait a second. Wait a second…we stole from you?" Tea asked hoping they could somehow clear this up without having to go through much work to fix their mistake.

"Listen, we don't remember anything from last night." Fate added. "So please help us out a bit here alright?"

The taller red haired girl who had been pointing a gun at them earlier that day stepped up to them.

"Apparently, you guys met late last night at a craps table. You," she pointed at Hayate. "Were on a real hot streak and won just under eighty grand for our boss."

"Eighty grand?" This was a pleasant surprise. Fate smiled at Hayate. "Damn, that's not bad at all."

"Seriously." Tea grinned at the brunette as well. "That's good."

"Yeah, she put the chips in her purse," She said pointing at the short red head. "Then you guys took off with it."

"What?" Tea tried to look as dumbfounded as she could. "That doesn't sound like something we would do."

"My purse had eighty thousand dollars inside and I want it back!"

The red head was about to punch Hayate but Fate and Tea stepped in front the brunette. They weren't about to let their friend get beat up.

"Hold on!" Fate grabbed the red haired girls arm and pushed her away. "This is obviously just a big misunderstanding. No big deal."

Vita growled. "If it's no big deal then why, when I went after you guys, did you," she pointed at Tea. "Start screaming like crazy and throw me in a trunk!"

"I did that?" Tea groaned. All the crazy stuff they did was seriously starting to get on her nerves.

"Yeah." The taller red head growled. "You said she was your lucky charm and you wanted to take her home with you."

Unsure of what else to do, the three girls laughed.

"Haha, lucky charm!" Hayate giggled. "That shits funny."

"Haha…fuck you guys." Vita sneered. "If you three want to see your friend again you will get me my eighty grand."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You know something?" Fate became more serious after hearing that.

"You know where Si…"

"Yes I have your friend!" The red head cut off Tea. "And if you want to see her unharmed, I suggest you bring me my money!"

"We can do that!" Fate exclaimed. "I can even write you a check if you want!"

"No checks! Cash only! Bring the money to the big rock in the Mojave desert at dawn." She cast a sideways glance at Hayate before turning away and getting into the Escalade.

Fate gaped at the red head. She wanted it in cash? There was no way she could get eighty grand out of the bank without raising any suspicion. They would more than likely be questioned as to why that much was being withdrawn and even if they were let go, they'd most certainly have some sort of surveillance on them. She doubted Vita would be happy if the cops trailed them for the transaction. The three girls were left stranded on the side of the road wondering how to get eighty grand in cash for their friend that had been kidnapped by what appeared to be some sort of mob boss. Hayate summed up their predicament with three simple words.

"We're so fucked."

**AN:** Okay so the next chapter for sure will be the last one. Fear not though. There is a second movie for The Hangover so I've been toying with the idea of possibly doing a fic for that one as well. We'll see. In the meantime reviews are very welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** It's the final chapter! I can't believe the ride is over. It's always an odd sense when a story comes to an end. I hope you all enjoy and for the one reviewer who was disappointed with this story, well sorry I guess. I mean I know not everyone will be happy with what I write but at least you were civil about it and for that I thank you.

Now on to the last chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

"You've got to be kidding." Fate deadpanned.

"I'm completely serious!"

"No, there has to be another way." The blonde continued.

"There is no other way! If we're going to get Signum back then we have to do it now!" Hayate insisted as she rummaged through a pile of her clothes, trying to find something suitable to wear.

Fate resigned to their fate and rummaged through her own pile. After their run in with Vita and her thugs, they returned to their hotel room in hopes of finding a way to get the money the red head needed. Hayate then pitched them her idea of wining the money at the black jack tables by counting cards. Fate was certain that things like that only happened in the movies, but Hayate insisted that she was capable of such a feat. With no other option left to them, they hatched a plan to beat the casino. This plan also called for Nanoha to help them. With great reluctance, Fate tracked down the auburn haired beauty. She really didn't want to get the girl that stole her heart involved in this dangerous matter, but Tea and Hayate assured her that they would make sure if they got caught that Nanoha would not go down with them. The blonde had no choice but to trust in her friends and enlisted Nanoha's help. She had been more than willing to agree to the plan and even provided them with more inside information about the casino.

"Does this look good on me?" Nanoha's voice rang through the room.

Fate turned around and her jaw dropped. Standing before her in, quite possibly, the sexiest red dress she'd ever seen was the girl of her dreams. Hayate snickered at her friend as she closed Fate's mouth.

"I think we can say that's a yes." Tea laughed as she came out of the bathroom in a black strapless number.

Nanoha giggled and turned to wait for them in the living room. She made sure to give her hips a bit more of a swing as she strutted away. Fate was more than aware of how alluring the girls butt was.

"Come back to us Fate." Tea snapped her fingers in front of the drooling blonde. It seemed to work since Fate wiped away the drool from her mouth.

"R-Right. We need to get going."

Free from further distraction, Fate and Hayate threw on their clothes and headed down to the casino. The plan was simple Hayate and Tea would head to a table and begin playing the game. Nanoha and Fate would be posing as a couple, which wasn't hard for them to play the part, and join the game after Hayate had won a few rounds. Nanoha would join the game as well and the two were going to be there helping keep an eye out for any moves the casino might make against them. Hayate wowed her friends by proving that she indeed had a gift for counting cards. Tea and Fate were beginning to think that the brunette was some kind of genius. An idiot sometimes, but a genius non the less. Hayate was on a roll, winning them close to their target amount. She only needed to win one more hand and they would be home free! Nanoha suddenly turned to Fate and pulled her down by her collar. Fate felt her face go warm.

"The pit boss is watching her."

Fate couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine. Nanoha's warm breath caressing her ear was more than she could take, however, she had to pull it together if they were going to make it out of this situation.

"O-Okay. Get ready for plan B."

Nanoha responded by kissing Fate's cheek. Fate did her best not to faint from the affection she was receiving from her wife. Sure enough, some men in suits were whispering back and forth to each other before one of them began walking in their direction. Fate's heart hammered in her chest. Hayate was so close to winning the game. Finally, the hand was called in favor of Hayate. It was then that Nanoha suddenly fell backwards in her chair. That effectively caught the attention of the guard as he knelt down and along with Fate, helped the auburn haired girl sit up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm afraid I had too much to drink."

"It's okay honey, let's call it a night." Fate wrapped an arm around Nanoha's slim waist and grabbed the chips they won before heading away. The guard watch them leave. He then turned to look for the brunette his boss had told him to grab but was surprised to see that she was no longer in her seat. Her winnings gone with her.

The three friends cheered in their hotel room. They got the money they needed to save Signum!

"Hayate you were amazing! You're a freaking genius!" Tea cheered.

"I have to agree with her." Fate slapped the brunette's back. "Well done!"

"Hehe, thanks guys. Now what do you say we go save our friend?"

The three nodded. Tea began to pack the money in a bag they found while Hayate grabbed something to drink. Fate and Nanoha were left alone. Fate wasn't sure what to say. It had been incredible of her to help them when she didn't even know them that well. Deciding that actions were better than words, Fate brought her wife closer to her and held her in her arms. Nanoha made no move to push her away so Fate took it as a good sign. She started off slow by kissing Nanoha's forehead. She then moved to both her cheeks and nose. The blonde's lips hovered over her wife's.

"Tell me if I'm going too far."

Fate's breath caressed Nanoha's lips leaving them tingling for more.

"I'm yours to take." Nanoha whispered as she wrapped her arms around Fate's neck and closed the distance between them.

It didn't take long for their kiss to go from slow and sensual to desperate and needy. Nanoha's leg wrapped itself around Fate's leg causing the blonde to grab on to the auburn haired girls firm ass. Nanoha moaned into Fate's mouth wanting the blonde to touch her more.

"Ahem."

The two abruptly stopped and turned to face the sound. Hayate and Tea stood near the entrance of the suite with grins plastered on their faces. The two girls blushed but made no attempt to untangle themselves from each other.

"Sorry, to interrupt." Tea began.

"But we have business to attend to." Hayate finished.

"R-Right. Umm, we better go." Fate said somewhat reluctantly.

"Don't worry, you can ravage Nanoha later." Tea teased.

"S-Shut up!" Fate's face was practically glowing red from embarrassment.

Nanoha giggled and kissed Fate's burning cheek.

"I'm looking forward to it." Fate said nothing. She could barely think straight at this point. "Now go save your friend."

Nanoha missed the warmth of being in Fate's arms the moment she pushed herself away, but she couldn't hold them up any longer. She dragged Fate over to her friends and the other two girls grabbed one arm each pulling the blonde out of the suite.

"Thanks Nanoha! We'll be back soon!"

Nanoha waved them off with a smile on her face. Once they were out of her sight her smile dropped. Her heels clicked against floor, echoing throughout the suite as she walked over to the couch where her bag sat. She picked it up and pulled out a document.

Annulment papers.

Nanoha had though long about this and came to the conclusion that it was the best thing to do for both of them. She couldn't and wouldn't keep Fate tied to her because of a mistake. It hurt to admit it but it was an error in judgment that Fate married her. The blonde beauty would never have looked at her twice, much less thought she was marriage material, if they'd met while she'd been sober. It was sweet of Fate to say otherwise, but Nanoha knew. This one-day of marriage was the happiest she'd ever been. She was never going to forget her first true love.

**-TheHangover-**

The sun was peeking over the horizon as the three girls rode out to the designated meeting point.

"Things are finally going our way!" Tea yelled into the wind.

"Heck yeah! We are awesome like that!" Hayate cheered along with her.

"Okay guys, we can't lose focus. We get Signum, drive back, get out stuff, get Nanoha, and book it back to LA."

"Got it!" The two girls responded.

"I see the spot! Show time guys." Fate turned the car off and they climbed out. Tea held the bag of money with Fate and Hayate flanking her. Vita and her thugs climbed out as well. For a moment, all was quiet. Vita stepped forward.

"The money?"

Tea held up the bag.

"Good. I want her to bring it to me." The red head pointed at Hayate.

"What? No way!" Fate exclaimed. "Just take the money and give us back our friend!"

"No! Now do as I say or you'll never see her again!"

"It's okay guys." Hayate held Fate back from charging at the short red head. "I got this."

Hayate took the bag from Tea and walked out towards Vita. Fate and Tea tensed, waiting for any kind of hostile movement against Hayate. Even if the thugs were armed, they were not about to let her get hurt. Hayate stopped in front of Vita and held out the bag. The shorter girl snatched it out of her hand and tossed it to her red head thug. The girl looked through the bag before nodding. Vita turned to Hayate.

"You caused me a lot of trouble."

Hayate laughed nervously. "Sorry about that. Really. We don't normally do stuff like this."

"I have my money but I need one more thing before I give your friend back."

Tea and Fate were about to voice their discontent at the revelation but were silenced when Vita suddenly took Hayate by the collar and began to thoroughly kiss the brunette. Seconds later, Hayate's swollen lips were released. Vita blushed. She looked shyly up at the dazed brunette.

"I want your phone number as well."

Hayate nodded dumbly. She felt Vita shove a phone in her hand but didn't remember inputting anything before she handed it back. The only proof that she gave her number out was when her phone started ringing.

"You better call me." Vita threatened although the threat seemed less intimidating with the blush that stained her cheeks. She walked back to the Escalade and climbed in. The thugs opened one of the doors and pulled out their friend. They left her on the ground as they climbed in. Not wasting another moment, they ran up to their friend and pulled the bag off from her head. They gasped. This was not Signum!

"Hey! This isn't our friend!" Tea screamed.

"Give us our money back!" Fate threw a rock towards the car.

Vita stuck her head out the window. "Not my problem! Later assholes!"

The car peeled out and took off back into the city.

"Son of a bitch!" Tea cursed. "Hayate your freaking girlfriend ripped us off!"

"Hey that's not my fault!"

"Can someone untie me?" the girl they were left with meekly asked.

"Hey I know you!" Hayate smiled. "You're the girl I bought the drugs from!"

"This is your drug dealer?" Fate deadpanned.

The girl on the ground grinned sheepishly. "Hey, I'm Shario."

"How the hell did that midget confuse Signum with Shario?" Tea growled. "I swear if I ever see her again…"

Seeing as they had nothing else to work with, Fate untied the girl. It was getting late. The wedding was in 6 hours and they still had no Signum. They'd run out of time. She pulled out her phone.

"Guys, I think it's time to face the music. I'm calling Shamal and letting her know what happened."

Tea and Hayate nodded solemnly. At this point, they thought they'd be lucky to find their friend alive. They just hoped they'd be forgiven for having caused this mess. Fate dialed the number and waited for Shamal to pick up. It didn't take long. While Fate handled delivering the bad news, Hayate talked with her drug dealer. She figured she should complain about the terrible service she'd been given.

"You sold me some bad drugs!"

"What? I didn't sell you any bad drugs!"

"Yes you did! You sold me ruffies instead of ecstasy!"

"Wha? I…oh damn it. This is the last time I let Griffith help me get my stash together."

"I want a refund."

"Yeah, that's not how it works."

"Fine, get your act together at least."

Shario said nothing and watch Fate making wild hand gestures.

"You know what I don't understand?" Shario suddenly asked.

"What?" Tea growled. She didn't want anything to do with the drug dealer at the moment.

"Why do they call them ruffies?"

"Is this going anywhere?" Tea groaned.

"Hear me out! I mean why not call them floories? When you take them you're more than likely to end up on the floor than the roof."

Silence.

"Oh. My. God!" Tea startled Hayate and Shario. "I know where she is!"

She made a run at Fate and tackled her from behind. Fate was cut off in mid sentence as the phone flew out of her hand. Tea scrambled to her feet and picked it up.

"Shamal! Hi! Fate was kidding! Everything is okay! We're eating breakfast and driving right after! Bye!"

Fate smacked Tea's arm. "What the fuck! Why did you do that!"

"I know where Signum is!"

The blonde said nothing as Tea told her Signum's location. Suddenly she and Tea both made a beeline for the car. Hayate and Shario said nothing and followed their lead.

"Oh my god! I can't believe we didn't think of that!" Fate laughed in relief.

"What? I don't get it. Where's Signum?" Hayate shot confused glances between Fate and Tea.

"When we left the hotel there was a mattress impaled on a statue right?" Fate asked her.

"Yeah…?"

"When I went to look for Signum, the mattress from her room was missing."

"So?"

"Well the windows at the hotel are shatter resistant and you can't open them meaning that the mattress couldn't have been thrown from a room. There's only one way someone could've thrown that mattress from the hotel."

"Oh! The roof!" Hayate exclaimed.

Arriving at Caesar's Palace, the girls, minus Shario, took the elevator to the roof. Fate ran to the door and threw it open.

"SIGNUM!"

They ran all over the roof screaming for Signum.

"Ugh…"

"Signum!"

"Guys?" Signum croaked.

Their pink haired friend was incredibly tanned and looked extremely dehydrated. Hayate and Tea quickly helped her up.

"Don't worry, we're getting out of here and heading to…" Fate was cut off as Signum lunged at her.

"You idiots! Why did you do this!"

"Calm down!" Hayate and Tea pried the angry woman off Fate and began to explain to her everything that'd happened from the moment they woke up.

**-TheHangover-**

"Wow, sounds like you guys had a wild time." Signum, now in a wheel chair and with a giant bottle of water, waited with her friends for their car to arrive.

"At least now we can go home and get you married." Tea said relieved. "Oh, Fate."

Tea pointed behind the blonde. To Fate's surprise, Nanoha was waving shyly at her. Confused, but happy to see her, she walked over to the auburn haired girl.

"Nanoha. What are you doing here?"

"Here." Nanoha handed over an envelope.

"What is it?"

"The annulment papers."

Fate couldn't hide the shock on her face.

"A-Annulment? B-But why?"

"Fate... The wedding was a mistake."

"B-But I love you! I don't regret the wedding!"

"Fate, please don't make this harder than it has to be. It's sweet of you to try to make it seem like you'd still want me but…"

Fate's lips cut off Nanoha. The auburn haired girl tried to push the blonde away but found her body become weak her arms. Eventually, they had to pull apart for air.

"I love you Nanoha Takamachi."

"B-But.."

Fate kissed her again. "No buts. From the moment I met you, I knew. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Nanoha and if you'll have me I want you to marry me."

Nanoha couldn't help but cry. Fate hugged her closer and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'll sign the papers for now, but only because I want to us to get married the right way. What do you say?"

"Y-Yes!" Nanoha hiccupped. Fate chuckled and kissed her now fiancé lovingly.

"Hey! Love birds! We have a wedding to get to!" Hayate screamed at them.

The pair broke apart and giggled. Fate took Nanoha's hand in her own and led her to the car.

"We need to pick up Vivio from her sitter before we go." Fate told Tea who had taken the wheel.

"Fate I can't just leave! I have my apartment and job and…"

"You don't need to worry about anything. I'm going to take care of you from now on."

"I-I can't ask you to do that for me."

"I'm not asking." Fate said firmly. "I'm doing this because I want to and I want my fiancé to live with me."

"Fiancé!" They were all shocked considering Fate had supposedly been married not even a day ago.

"Drive already. We still got a wedding to get to."

Tea floored it to Nanoha's apartment. Luckily it was on the way out of town. Fate paid the baby sitter while Nanoha packed what little she wanted to take of her belongings. Fate assured her that they'd return for the rest of her things since it seemed like her fiancé had more than a few things that had sentimental value. Fate paid off the landlord to keep the place in tact while they were away. She was going to spare no expense to make Nanoha happy.

With that taken care of, the four girls plus their two new passengers booked it to LA. While they were still in Vegas though, Hayate called for their wedding outfits to be delivered to them. A van pulled up along side them on the highway, tossing the bags to Fate. It must've been an interesting sight to see the blonde standing in a moving car catching flying packages from a van. It was smooth sailing for them all the way to LA. They did have to pull over on the side of the road and were forced to dress since they'd never get another chance to. They were cutting it close at it was. Fate did however; force them to hold up towels so Nanoha could dress in privacy. She wasn't about to let random strangers oogle her fiancé when she hadn't even had the chance to do so. Their dressing out of the way, they scrambled to the door of the Yagami mansion where the wedding was being held. The guests inside were startled at the sudden appearance of the four girls and a stranger with a baby.

"We're here!" Hayate announced. "Let's get these two married!"

Signum, Fate, Tea and Hayate stood in front of the alter waiting for Shamal to make her big entrance. Nanoha was seated next to Precia and Lindy. To say the two were shocked when Fate introduced the girl as her fiancé was an understatement. The fact the girl also had a daughter just added to their already confused minds.

"So Nanoha, where did you meet our daughter?" Precia began.

"In Las Vegas. Umm, we met while I was working." She wasn't about to tell them that she worked as a stripper. Not yet at least. She didn't want them to hate her already.

"And you're engaged?" Lindy asked skeptically.

"Fate wouldn't let me say no." Nanoha said with a blush. Precia and Lindy were once again shocked with the revelation. That didn't sound like their daughter. "And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy about it." Nanoha smiled lovingly at the ring on her finger. Fate wouldn't let her take it off no matter how much she protested.

Seeing the way Nanoha spoke about their daughter was all they needed. Carim was a nice girl…oh, who were they kidding? The only reason they were putting up with that blonde banshee was because Fate seemed happy, but from what little they saw of Fate's interaction with Nanoha, they could tell it was different. Nanoha returned the love their daughter gave to the auburn haired girl and the way they glowed while in each other's presence…it reminded them both of their own happy marriage. Their questions ceased as the wedding march began to play.

Everyone's attention was directed to the blonde in the white gown being walked down the aisle by Gil Graham.

"Congratulations." Fate whispered to Signum. "She's beautiful."

Signum puffed up at hearing that. She was finally getting married to the woman of her dreams. Shamal reached the alter before Signum had a chance to fully appreciate her soon to be wife's appearance. Gil held out Shamal's hand to which Signum took.

"I'm sorry we were late." Signum whispered to the older man.

Gil winked and patted her arm. "Vegas." Was all he said before going to take his seat.

Shamal took her place at the alter, both her hands were lovingly held by Signum. The priest began the ceremony but Signum wasn't paying any attention to the words.

"I'm sorry about putting you through this."

"What happened? Is that why you're so tan?"

Signum sighed. "It's a long story, but I want to promise you that I'll never do that to you again. I love you Shamal."

Shamal could feel her eyes become misty.

"I love you too."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Everyone cheered for the newly married couple. The reception was in full swing after that. Everyone was enjoying the food, music, and the alcohol of course. Fate was getting some drinks for Nanoha and her mothers with the help of Hayate when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Fate, are you avoiding me?"

"Oh Carim." With everything that had happened, Fate had forgotten all about her. She decided to try to be nice to her. "Have you met Hayate? Shamal's sister?"

Carim ignored Hayate's outstretched hand and hit Fate's shoulder. "Why haven't you returned my calls!"

"Well you see we…"

"And I don't want to hear any more lies about where you went. So tell me what the fuck is going on!" she screamed, effectively grabbing everyone's attention. Tea, who had been with her girlfriend Subaru, maneuvered them so she could be close in case Fate needed any help.

"Fine. We didn't go wherever the hell I told you we went. We went to Las Vegas."

"Oh, Las Vegas huh? Why would you go there?"

"Because my best friend was getting married and that's what we wanted to do."

"That's not what you do!" she jabbed her finger into Fate's chest angrily.

Fate was beginning to grow incredibly angry with Carim. She had been trying to be nice before breaking up with the girl but her patience had run out.

"Oh yeah? Then why did I do it? Huh? Cause I did it!"

By now Signum and Shamal had stopped their dancing and were waiting in case they needed to jump in.

"You know what? Sometimes I think that the only way you're happy is when I'm unhappy. And I think that sometimes in a healthy relationship, the other partner should be able to do things that make them happy too. But not for you huh? No, god forbid I'm happy when I'm with you!"

"That is not how this works!" Carim screamed in her face.

"Oh no? Good! Because whatever this is isn't working for me!"

Tea smiled at the words Fate uttered. She was finally breaking up with that undeserving woman.

"Oh really? Since when has this not worked for you!"

"Since you fucked that bartender on your cruise last June!"

Slap!

No one breathed. Everyone was trying to decide how to react to Carim slapping Fate across her face.

Bam!

Someone else made up their mind because Carim then found herself on the ground with a bloody nose. She looked up at the person who'd hurt her. A shiver of fear shook her body. Cobalt blue eyes glared angrily at the blonde on the ground.

"How dare you lay your hands on her!"

Nanoha hauled up the stunned girl by the collar and cocked her arm back, prepared to deliver another blow. It was then that Hayate and Tea reacted. They stopped Nanoha before she punched the living daylight out of Carim. As much as they wanted to see the other blonde get what was coming to her, they also didn't want Nanoha to be charged with assault and battery or worse since the girl looked about ready to kill. Tea and Subaru escorted out Carim while Fate calmed down her fiancé. She kissed the auburn girl tenderly, touched that she'd defend her like that.

"Thank you."

"I-It was nothing. I just couldn't stand seeing her treat you like that. She didn't deserve you."

"Finally!" Precia cheered. "Nanoha, you're the first person to do something like that for my daughter. I welcome you to the family."

Cheers erupted as everyone went back to partying the night away. Fate introduced everyone to Nanoha and her new daughter Vivio. Her parents couldn't be happier that not only were they getting a new daughter, they were also grandparents! Alicia kept sending dagger towards Fate during the party because Ginga started to pester her about proposing.

As the night dragged on, Tea, Fate, Hayate and Signum found their way to a secluded part of the lawn. They sat around a fire, beers in hand, enjoying each other's company. Fate held a sleeping Vivio in her arms while they talked.

"Thank you guys." Signum smiled. "I don't think I'll ever forget this trip."

"I think the ruffies did a good enough job of doing that for us." Tea sniggered.

"Very true." Signum chuckled. "But still, I want to thank you guys for everything you've done."

"It's what friends are for." Fate smiled.

"That's right." Hayate said. "Plus some of us came back with more than just part of our memories."

It seemed that Hayate had been texting the Mob boss since they left Vegas. They were worried about Hayate's safety but she kept assuring them it would be fine.

"Oh," Signum pulled something out of her coat pocket. "I found my camera with pictures from that night."

"What! No way!" Hayate jumped up. "Are there pictures of how I ended up in the hospital?"

"Yeah."

"Delete them." Tea said seriously.

"What! No!" Hayate tried to take the camera from Signum but the older woman pulled it out of her reach. "Come on Signum! Don't delete them!"

"I have an idea." Fate adjusted Vivio and huddled over by Signum. "Let's look through them once and then we'll delete them for good. Deal?"

"Alright." Tea and Hayate relented.

"Very well." Signum turned the camera on. "Here we go."

"Oh my god!"

"Awesome!"

"Delete them already!"

**AN:** Fan art of the pictures? Any artists out there that are willing to take a crack at it would be awesome. Otherwise, I'll leave it to your imaginations for all the things they could've done that night. ;) Now, I would like to send out a thank you to the following people:

**Regretx993**

**Freyia**

**Yukiyuuki**

**FateLightningBlade**

**Sammi-Chan89**

**Hidden Stars In The Darkness**

**RedCoat97**

**Darkvalk**

**Unknown Reviewer**

**Devilhamster**

**CrazyLikeAnko**

**Lance58**

**Parme-san**

**Aka Chibi-chan**

**SulliMake23**

**Wingkaren**

**Puchan87**

**Random89**

**rsDragon**

**eries326**

**Hyuuga-Sword**

**Semi7913**

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and for continuing to read my works. You all make writing more enjoyable.


End file.
